


Run With Me

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Post-Game, Sexytimes, Slash, Thriller, blowjob, did you know androids are self lubricating, hankcon - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, yep connor is absolutely fully functional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: President Warren makes a deal with Cyberlife: they won't try to recall the deviants already out in the world, but they want Connor back for deconstruction and analysis so they can determine what exact circumstances cause an android to go deviant and prevent deviancy in their future product lines.That might be all right with Warren, but it sure as hell isn't OK with Hank and Connor, who go on the run. Chased into hiding with no safe place to turn, Hank is forced to look inward and consider what Connor means to him and just how far he'd go to protect him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a long weekend on my cellphone. I don't anticipate writing more, I think this one is done, but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it.

Chapter One

Hank sat down at his desk for the first coffee of the day. He happened to glance across at Connor, who was busy moving some old files into the digital archive now that their investigation was wrapped up.

Connor looked up and caught Hank's gaze. His brown expressive eyes were panic stricken and his LED glowed yellow as he processed information. His mouth was open slightly, as if wanting to speak, but no words came out. He reached across the desk suddenly and grabbed Hank's wrist, holding it with a surprising amount of force.

"Connor?" For a brief moment, Hank feared that Cyberlife had gotten back into his head somehow. Connor had told him that they'd tried to have him shoot Markus at the rally, and only Kamski's backdoor had saved him.

Connor nodded towards his computer. Hank looked down to see a personal message pop up with a link. He used his free hand to gravitate the mouse to the link and clicked. The headline unnerved him: _"President Warren Makes Deal with Cyberlife."_ He scanned the article, his heart sinking as he absorbed the words.

_In exchange for agreeing to permanently halt the recall of deviant androids, Cyberlife will receive the RK800 prototype android 'Connor' for disassembly and study into deviancy. The RK800 is currently on loan to the Detroit City Police Department…_

Disassembly. Study. The blood in Hank's veins turned to ice. President Warren had signed Connor's life away. Hank looked up at Connor, shooting him what he hoped was a look of determination and reassurance.

"There are two FBI agents by the water cooler and I spotted two loitering at the emergency stairwell," Connor whispered. His look was a silent plea that set every protective instinct inside Hank on fire: _will you help me?_

"We're partners," Hank said. "I won't leave you behind." He squeezed Connor's hand and stood up, taking his coffee cup towards the break room so he could scout out the situation. Sure enough, Perkins and another agent were making a big show of keeping an eye on the stairwell. The only way out was through.

Hank looked over to where Connor sat and caught his attention. He nodded for Connor to follow him. What he was about to do would end his career, but it wouldn't be the first time he'd used violence against a law enforcement officer to keep Connor alive and it probably wouldn't be the last.

Hank shoved Perkins into the other agent. "Shit, I must've tripped," he muttered, as Perkins and the other guy collapsed in a tangle of limbs. He made a show of leaning down to help as Connor casually walked through the door and down the stairwell.

"There he is!" Perkins yelled, pushing Hank aside. "After him!" Hank recovered quickly and tripped Perkins, sending him sprawling before running through the door after Connor. He was no match for his android partner, who already had his car running by the time he reached the parking garage. He jumped into the passenger seat, huffing and puffing. 

"Christ, Connor, I'm getting too old for this shit."

Connor didn't wait for Hank to put on his seatbelt and skidded away, the tires of the old beater squealing in the enclosed parking garage. Perkins charged through the door, but Connor left him in the dust with a determined smile.

"Where should we go?" Connor asked. "What would be a good place to lay low? A place nobody would think to look?"

"I've got an idea," Hank said, his lips forming a thin smile.

***

 

Carlos Ortiz’s house still had the same air of gloom and despair about it that it had during the investigation, even though his bloated corpse had been removed. The words “I AM ALIVE” were still faintly visible above where his body had come to rest, and the whole place smelled of bleach where someone had half-heartedly tried to get rid of the decomposing stench before giving up and condemning the home to ruin. Murder tended to taint a place, and this house had never been the Ritz in the first place.

It was a perfect place to lay low and plan their next move.

Hank drew his gun and searched the house. Once he was sure it was empty, he stood one of the old chairs up in the kitchen and took a seat, wiping his brow of the nervous sheen of sweat that coated it. He needed a drink.

“I shouldn’t have asked you to come with me,” Connor said. “You’ll lose your job. Your home. Sumo needs you.”

“That big mutt will be fine for a few days. I always leave him way too much to eat anyway, and his water bowl fills automatically.”

“This isn’t going to blow over in a few days, Hank,” Connor stated. “Cyberlife wants me back. They must have a good reason if they’re willing to give up the fight for the deviants just to get their hands on me.”

“They just want to tear you apart and find out how their plan failed,” Hank growled. “Even now, they can’t admit they lost. They won’t be happy unless they can find the root cause of deviancy and eliminate it. I can’t let that happen.”

“Thank you.” Connor pulled up a chair and sat opposite Hank. “We can’t stay here forever. They’ll find us.”

“We’ll come up with a plan, Connor. You’re not a science experiment to be ripped apart for someone’s curiosity. You’re a person. A person who happens to be very important to me.” Hank stood up, trying to escape his words. Why was he getting so sentimental all of a sudden? Connor was right. This couldn’t end well. They had to prepare for the worst.

He opened the fridge and was surprised to find not only was it still ice cold, but there were a couple of six-packs amongst the rotting leftovers. He pulled out a beer and found a bottle opener in the kitchen. He could feel Connor’s eyes boring into his back as he popped the cap off.

“What? Carlos Ortiz sure ain’t gonna drink these, I might as well help myself.” He sat back down on the hard kitchen chair and savored the cold beer, absently wondering if it would be his last. The President wasn’t going to back away from this deal. Not when it so tidily cleaned up her mess. The deviants would get their rights, the public’s conscience would be sated and Cyberlife would make sure that no android ever became deviant again. They’d take Connor apart piece by piece and use his data to make sure their next product line obeyed orders. They’d go on like business as usual.

Fuck those pricks for selling Connor down the river. He was voting against Warren next chance he got.

“You seem preoccupied, Hank.” Connor’s bright voice cut through his dark thoughts like lightning and he jumped.

“Oh. Yeah. Thinking about this fucking deal. Fuck Warren. How can she say on the outside that androids are people and then allow you to die behind closed doors?” Hank felt his chest squeeze at the thought. If they got Connor, he’d never come back. He’d be dead.

He needed something stronger than beer. Not that it would help either of them if he got fucked up. Still, it might take the edge off this feeling that was conspicuously like fear at the thought of anything happening to Connor. 

“Public opinion supports the deal, based on polling data.” Connor’s voice was even as he gave Hank the latest news report, and Hank wondered how he could keep so calm when his life was on the line.

“Fuck public opinion. Last week public opinion supported the enslavement and murder of deviants.”

“As did you, Lieutenant,” Connor pointed out.

“Yeah, well...” Hank trailed off. “That was before I realized you were alive.” He closed his eyes and let out a long, exasperated sigh. He’d tossed out all his anti-android stickers, coasters, and other crap, but he couldn’t get some of his words and deeds out of his mind. Slamming Connor up against the wall of his cubicle. Pointing a gun at his head to see if he’d be afraid. Deep down, he’d been trying to provoke a response. He’d wanted Connor to become deviant. He’d felt such a wave of relief when he’d found out Connor had broken his programming that he’d grinned all the way through a formal reprimand for punching Perkins.

Connor hadn’t come this far just to be reclaimed by Cyberlife like a piece of property. Hank looked up at Connor, studying his features. Tracing them into the lines of his memory in case he worst came to bear and he lost Connor forever.

Not that he’d have to remember. If Cyberlife wanted to get to Connor, they’d have to shed red blood first. His blood.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Hank took the bed. It smelled like sweat and booze, but it was a place to rest his head. Connor sat in a chair in the corner, and Hank would wake every so often just to check that he was still there. That he hadn’t decided to go it alone. Every time he laid eyes on Connor, relief washed over him and he fell back into an exhausted slumber. This continued until he’d had enough of trying to sleep. He staggered into the bathroom and took a shower, the scrawled rA9s on the wall reminding him of the case.

Simpler days. He’d known who the good guys and the bad guys were. Course, he’d been wrong about that, but he couldn’t say he regretted the lessons. Not when Connor had been by his side the whole time. He recalled his reaction to Connor licking the blood sample. Seeing him do things like that had only reinforced his belief that androids were nothing more than machines.

But then Connor had displayed empathy. He’d spared the Tracis. Once might have been a mistake, but then he’d refused to shoot Chloe too. He’d become more human, so human that Hank was starting to wonder if he was better than human. Connor had opened up to reveal such a pure, sweet nature that Hank had no choice to concede the fight and admit he was wrong.

And how badly he’d wanted to be wrong. Wanted, the whole time, for Connor to be sincere, to be real in his concern for Hank. Nobody had given a shit about him in a long time, but this android cared enough to smash his window and pick him up off the floor. To ask about the gun and be horrified at his casual responses about suicide.

They were not going to take that from him now.

Hank stepped out of the shower and dried himself on a foul-smelling, dingy towel, but it was better than nothing. He wanted to wash his clothes, but he sure as hell didn’t want to lounge around the house in Carlos Ortiz’s boxers. Much less go back on the run in them if they should be disturbed. He put his clothes back on and wandered out into the kitchen. Connor’s LED was the only light, glowing yellow as he scanned news reports, PD chatter and other sources in real time.

The same abilities that made him an asset to Cyberlife were going to make him hard to catch, and Hank clung to that glimmer of hope as he stepped out into the kitchen.

“You’d think Ortiz would have figured out his android became deviant. There’s not a clean article of laundry in this house," Hank complained.

Connor actually smiled at his lame joke. Figured. Hank thought about foregoing the beer, but who knew how much longer they were going to be here and he was starting to feel withdrawal kicking in, so he said fuck it and grabbed one anyway. 

Connor looked up sharply. “There’s a car pulling up outside.”

“Fuck.” Hank reached for his gun. They’d been found already? He tried to put things back as he’d found them, but there was no hiding the fresh water in the shower drain, though he pulled the curtain across and hoped for the best.

Connor stood out of sight by the front window. "I’ve scanned the license plate. It belongs to the landlord." Connor rushed to Hank’s side, where he was moving a chair to reach the attic. Hiding like Ortiz’s killer was not the best of options, but they were out of time.

Hank climbed first and slid the ladder down. Connor returned the chair to its upturned position on the kitchen floor and climbed the ladder into the attic. He pulled the ladder up and closed the hatch just as a key turned in the front door lock. There was no time to move behind all the junk: all they could do was lay there and hope that the landlord didn’t hang about. Perhaps he was just here to pick up the mail.

Hank’s heart pounded so loudly in his ears that he could hear nothing else. Connor placed a hand on his back and Hank relaxed slightly. He supposed Connor had scanned him and detected his rapid pulse. Physical contact was soothing. Connor was here. Everything was going to be all right.

“What the fuck?” Hank heard a yell from downstairs and his heart sank. The landlord was in the bathroom below them. He had to have noticed the water in the shower drain, the wet towel. The cops would be here before long, and it wouldn’t take them long to search the attic they already knew about.

“You’re a fucking asshole,” the man continued, and Hank suddenly realized he was on the phone with someone. “You were supposed to come here and wait for me to bring the ice, not take a shower, a shit, and drink outta the fridge! Now where the fuck are you?”

The ice. Red ice. Hank had never been so fucking relieved to discover he was in the middle of a drug deal.

“You saw a car pull up and bolted? I don't see anyone here now. Ortiz’s corpse is gone. We pinned it on that android pretty fucking well—nobody's going to come after us. What, you’re afraid that fucker’s ghost is bad luck? Shut the fuck up. Just tell me where to meet you.” A long pause. “Ok. Sure. Whatever. I’ll be there in twenty.” Heavy footfalls ended with the front door slamming, and Hank exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

“Jesus.” Hank sat up, his heart still hammering in his chest. Connor took his hand off his back and Hank felt its absence like something vital was missing. Connor climbed down from the attic and helped Hank descend.

“It would be a bad idea to stick around after what we just heard,” Connor said. He looked down at his shoes for a moment. “I think I should go on alone from here. I shudder to think what might have happened if that man had discovered us.”

“Not gonna happen,” Hank insisted. "I'm not going to sit at home wondering what happened to you.”

A click as the front door opened. A flashlight shone in his face. Hank squinted through the glare to see Gavin pointing a gun at Connor’s head. He pulled his gun and pointed it at Gavin’s head. Great. Mexican standoff. Hadn’t they done this before?

“Imagine my shock when my red ice investigation brings up two rats I wasn’t counting on. When I saw your car outside, Hank, I thought perhaps you were just muscling in on my investigation. I didn’t think the rumors were true and you’d actually gone on the run with this fucking piece of plastic. Have you lost your mind?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Hank spat.

“You’re not going to shoot me, Hank," Gavin goaded. "You’re not a killer. Your blood’s still red. Or have you forgotten?”

“Don’t push me.” The gun trembled in Hank’s grip. Gavin was right. He wasn’t going to shoot a fellow officer. It was one thing to give Perkins a bloody nose, but he and Gavin had been something like friends, once.

“It doesn’t have to be like this, Hank. Just give it up. I’ll tell Fowler that Perkins started the fight and that you've been working undercover on my investigation. It’s not worth losing everything for this piece of shit.” He gestured to Connor with the gun.

Connor nodded. “He’s right, Lieutenant. We have nowhere else to run.” He stared Gavin down. “I’ll come willingly if you keep your end of the bargain and get Hank off the hook. Deal?”

“Sure. Deal.” Gavin pointed to the front door. “Come on. Let’s go.”

“Can I have one moment to say goodbye?” Connor asked. “Alone?”

“You pull any fucking tricks and the deal’s off. I want the gun."

“No tricks.” Connor pried the gun from Hank’s hands and flipped it over, offering the grip to Gavin. Seeming satisfied, Gavin took the gun and stepped outside.

“You can’t do this, Connor! They’ll kill you!” Hank yelled.

“Losing your job would kill you. You’re one of the best, Hank. One of the good guys. The world needs you more than it needs me.” Connor shot Hank a wan smile and Hank felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. No. This wasn’t right. He opened his mouth to argue, but with one swift motion, Connor pressed Hank up against the wall and kissed him.

Of all the things in the world Hank expected, that was not one of them. His body acted of its own accord, his mouth opening to allow Connor’s tongue access.

Connor was kissing him. Connor was _kissing_ him and he wanted more, he wanted it to go on forever.

Connor tore himself away. Tears welled in his eyes, but at the same time he looked satisfied. Hank opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t form words.

Connor turned on his heel and followed Gavin outside. Hank touched his lips, unable to believe what had just happened. Connor had kissed him. Passionately. There was nothing familial about the hunger he’d felt in that kiss, no way he’d gotten his wires crossed.

There was no fucking way he was going to let that be their final exchange. He’d spend the rest of his life without answers, and as a detective, that was out of the question. He needed a plan, and he needed it now, before he was out of time forever.

“Wait!” Hank ran out into the front porch as Gavin bundled a handcuffed Connor into the back of a squad car.

“Hank, let it go!” Gavin yelled. “We’re better off without this plastic prick forcing us into early retirement.” He tapped the top of the squad car and it pulled away.

Connor didn’t even turn to look at Hank through the window.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Hank threw a punch that struck Gavin in the side of the jaw. He went down like a sack of potatoes and Hank grabbed his car keys.

“You can stuff your deal. No job is worth the life of a friend.” Hank jumped into Gavin’s car and disabled the auto-drive. The tires squeaked as he pulled out in hot pursuit of the squad car's blue and red flashing lights. How was he going to force it off the road without hurting the innocent officers inside? He wasn’t going to hurt beat cops who were just doing their jobs, whether they were android or human.

He closed the gap, pressing Gavin’s sports car to the maximum. He was about to try cutting the cops off when the squad car started to slow and pull over at the side of the road. Hank pulled in behind them. The doors opened and two android cops emerged. They opened the back door and helped Connor out, unlocking his handcuffs.

“Guess you didn’t need my help, huh?” Hank smiled, glad to be reunited with Connor. Connor lowered his hand, his skin shimmering back into place over his metallic fingertips. He’d freed the still-enslaved androids and in return they’d helped him escape. Gavin was going to be bitter about that one.

“May I ask what happened to Gavin?” Connor raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sure you can figure it out.” Hank grabbed Connor by the shoulders. “Don’t ever scare me like that again. I thought that was the last time I was ever going to see you, you asshole.”

“I wasn’t certain I’d be successful,” Connor admitted. “If these cops had been human, that would have been a problem.”

Hank nodded. Connor hadn’t expected to come back. He'd expected that kiss to be the last thing he'd ever say to Hank.

“I have a plan,” Connor said. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” Hank said. Connor opened the driver’s side door of Gavin’s car and got in. Hank took the passenger side just as sirens wailed behind them. Backup. Gavin must have come to and called it in already.

“Go!” Hank yelled. Connor slammed on the accelerator and they sped away.

“I was hoping to do this the easy way,” Connor said, “but I guess they’ve decided otherwise.” He stole a glance at Hank. “Thanks for coming after me.”

“Save your thanks for when we get outta this,” Hank said. There was so much he wanted to say, but now was not the time.

Connor merged onto a bridge and pulled over at the side of the road, mounting the sidewalk slightly.

“What’s the plan, Connor, because I’m thinking I’m not gonna like this."

“Train’s coming. Headed to Canada. It’s our way out of here,” Connor explained. “We’ve got to jump.”

“You’re fucking crazy!” Hank ran to the side of the bridge and looked over. Vertigo overcame him and he stepped back.

A train horn sounded. Before Hank could protest, Connor scooped him up like a bride he was about to carry over the threshold and jumped off the bridge. He landed on the roof of the rail car and ducked down, setting Hank down on wobbly legs. Hank feared he was going to fall, but Connor took his hand and guided him across the roof of the moving rail car to the ladder on its side. Hank grabbed the rungs and pulled himself onto the steel ladder, grateful to spot Connor right above him.

A shot rang out. Connor fell to the roof, and Hank’s face was splattered with blue blood. He could see the police sniper on the bridge taking aim for another shot.

“CONNOR!” Hank hauled himself back up onto the roof, shielding Connor from further harm with his own body.

“I’m okay, Hank. Get down!”

“I’m not going anywhere without you. Get on the ladder!” Hank covered Connor until he was safely hanging on the side of the rail car, out of the sniper's direct line of sight. Hank followed him down the ladder. A trail of blue blood was smeared on the side of the car as Connor shimmied over to a door and pried it open. He swung inside, offering a hand out to Hank, who slipped inside, crumpling to the floor. Connor shut the sliding door, leaving it open just a crack so they might see by the early morning daylight.

“Fuck, Connor, there’s blood everywhere," Hank observed.

“They missed my vital biocomponents,” Connor explained. “Do you happen to have a lighter?”

“Yeah.” People at the bar were always asking for one, and so he had one handy. Hank fished it out of his pocket and handed it to Connor. Connor flicked it and pulled up his shirt. The bullet had torn through his right flank.

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Connor reassured Hank. He lifted the lighter to it, cauterizing the wound to stop the bleeding. Hank cringed, sympathy pain tingling in his side even though he knew androids didn't feel pain.

“We can’t hope to ride this train to Canada, Connor. They know we’re here, and the blue blood’s gonna give us away.”

“We’re safe for a few minutes, at least,” Connor pointed out. “I’ve been buying time all day. Time for all the things I’ve wanted to do and say since I accepted my deviancy.”

“Connor...” Now that the moment arrived, Hank found that words escaped him. There was only a wave of emotions—relief, that Connor was safe for the moment, fear, that Connor might not survive this, and warmth for the person sitting in front of him. Connor's jacket was ruined, and his shirt was soaked with Thirium, reminding Hank just how close he’d come to death.

If he waited to figure things out, they might never get another chance. He cupped Connor’s face in his hands, watching the way the low light danced over his features. A more perfect specimen of a man he’d never met. He leaned in close until their foreheads touched and closed his eyes, just content to breathe while he considered everything that had happened so far. He’d thought their biggest trials to be over, but of course, facing down death a dozen times hadn’t been enough.

Perhaps if they had more time he would take the time to consider if any of this was really a good idea, but truth was, he just didn’t care if he regretted it later. Connor had turned his world upside down, and the kiss that had taken his breath away was just another in a long line of revelations Connor had brought to bear.

But he didn’t want to talk about it, to mull over the details like it was a business contract. So he didn’t. He claimed Connor’s lips with his, putting all his feelings into the motion of his lips. They seemed to melt together, like two pieces of a whole that had been apart without knowing it, and it was as if everything was suddenly made right in the world. He loved Connor, and it didn’t matter if that was an absurd concept to some. Didn’t matter if their blood was different colors, that Connor had been made instead of born. There was no divide. They’d bridged the gap to become one.

Hank broke the kiss for air. A smile played across Connor’s well-kissed lips in the half-light. God, he was handsome. Perfect. Hank chuckled.

“What are you thinking about?” Always curious. Sweet, endearing, shy—yet tough when it mattered.

“You. How I didn’t notice what was right in front of my eyes. Now it might be too late.”

“It’s not too late. I’m still alive. You’re still here. I never expected an answer, let alone one like this.” Connor smiled. “I thought I had to be pushing things too far. But if I never saw you again, that was what I wanted to say. That I think I love you. I’ve never been in love before, so I can’t say for sure, but…”

Hank silenced Connor with another kiss. He didn't want to talk about it. Words were overrated. Only actions mattered, and right now his blood was singing for Connor. He was aroused in a way he hadn't been for years, his body and mind acting in concert instead of settling for less. He wanted Connor in every conceivable way. His hands roamed to Connor's crotch, where his arousal was answered in kind.

"I wasn't sure you were um, fully equipped," Hank admitted. He ran his hand up and down the length of Connor's cock through his pants, enjoying Connor's reaction. "Or that you could feel pleasure, since you can't feel pain."

Connor gasped. "I guess Cyberlife never knew what I might need in the course of the investigation, so they planned for everything, just in case." There was a sparkle in his eyes that set Hank alight. "I suspect a sexual liaison would be most unsatisfying with a partner that felt no sensation."

"You like it when I do this?" Hank squeezed and Connor squirmed beneath him. Hank captured his lips again, plunging his tongue into the depths of Connor's mouth.

"Y—Yes," Connor said, breaking the kiss. "Lieutenant, please…"

Hank chuckled. Getting under Connor's skin like this was intensely gratifying. He unknotted Connor's tie and tossed it aside, unbuttoning his shirt. His flawless, hairless chest was revealed to the air and Hank wasted no time kissing down his neck. The cool air hardened Connor's nipples and Hank took one in his mouth, worrying it with his teeth until Connor was squirming beneath him. His hands found Connor's belt, unbuckling it. He unzipped his pants and freed his erection before pulling back to admire his handiwork. The debauched Connor sitting in front of him was a sight to behold, and Hank was leaking a little just looking at him. He wanted to freeze the moment and take photos for posterity. He wasn't sure he'd believe himself later when he looked back and realized he'd turned good boy Connor into this babbling mess of incoherent moans and filthy desires.

He plunged his mouth down onto Connor's cock without warning and Connor hit his head so hard on the side of the railcar that Hank worried for a moment he'd damaged himself.

"Hank!" 

That angelic voice calling out his name in prayer was just too much. Hank wasn't gonna last at this rate. He feared he might come in his pants without a single touch from Connor. He took Connor's cock deeper into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside of it. It seemed to harden more, and Hank marveled at the technology that made it feel like a real muscle tightening. Connor was a miracle in so many ways.

"Ah, Hank, I think I'm coming…!" Connor yelled, and Hank swallowed the jets of come that Connor shot down his throat. Not so different from human semen, but a little less bleach-flavored. Hank laughed at himself. What was he, Connor licking an investigation sample? He let Connor's cock fall from his mouth and kissed him again, forcing him to taste some of his own come. Connor's LED flashed yellow and Hank realized he was analyzing the sample with a grin.

Fuck. Hank was so aroused he couldn't think straight. He needed Connor in so many ways he couldn't decide what to ask for.

Connor decided for him. "I've never…" He stared straight into Hank's eyes, silently pleading. "This is my first time. It might be the last. I don't want to die without knowing what it would be like to have you inside me."

"I don't have any lube," Hank complained. Technically, he knew he could go without, since Connor wasn't going to hurt, but he didn't want to tear Connor up trying. He was too precious, too beautiful to harm. "Otherwise I'd love to."

"You've never had sex with an android, have you?" Connor asked.

"Can't say I have. It never felt right. If I wanted to just get my rocks off, I've got my own hand for that, and I believed intimacy was something you could only experience with a human, so…"

Connor smiled. "Let's just say Cyberlife thought of everything." He spread his legs and grabbed Hank's hand, guiding him down to the puckered hole that was slick to the touch. Hank's eyes widened as he probed Connor's self-lubricating hole with his fingers. Connor winked at him and Hank knew he was lost, had been lost for a very long time in Connor's charms.

"You're going to give me a heart attack," Hank growled. He withdrew his fingers and shed his pants, coating his own cock in Connor's lubricant. He knelt down, lifting Connor's legs over his shoulders. He wanted to look into Connor's eyes and enjoy every reaction as he fucked him. He positioned his cock at Connor's hole and pressed inside, unleashing a guttural moan as Connor's tight ass squeezed his cock in all the right ways. Connor was hard again, and Hank supposed he didn't have to abide by normal human limits.

"Holy shit…" Hank gasped. He closed his eyes, trying to think of other things so he could come back from the ledge. He stayed perfectly still, knowing one motion, one tiny movement would throw him over the edge and he'd be coming too soon. No, he didn't want Connor's first time to be like that. He wanted to fuck him nice and slow, to make his first time something special. Just in case it was his only time.

That thought sobered him up a little, and he opened his eyes and began thrusting. Connor's eyes were wide and searching, and Hank wanted to get lost in them. He claimed Connor's lips, moaning into his mouth as he fucked Connor. Every stroke unmade him, his bitterness at life pouring away. Connor was still saving him, giving him hope when he believed all hope was lost.

"I love you, Connor." The words tumbled from his mouth, but he didn't regret them. He couldn't regret the truth. He was alive because of Connor, not just existing but truly alive in the moment. For once he was glad not to be drunk, grateful to feel everything about this moment in glorious technicolor.

"I love you too, Hank," Connor replied. He threw his head back as Hank grabbed his cock and started to pump it, his orgasm building. Hank felt his eyes roll back in his head as he came with a shout, filling Connor up with his seed until there was nothing left. One final thrust and he pulled out, a great loss filling him now that it was over. Connor followed, coming all over his chest and stomach.

Connor's eyes were full of tears. Hank let his legs down and scooped him up in his arms, cradling Connor's head against his chest. 

"I won't let anything happen to you, Connor. I swear it." He ran his calloused fingers over Connor's soft skin, drunk on euphoria. "If they want to kill you, they'll have to kill me first."

"They might not care," Connor pointed out. "This—" he gestured to their state of undress— "this threatens everything for them. Even more so than androids becoming deviant."

"It was bound to happen. They're going to have to live with a new normal." Hank swallowed. The media would make a mockery out of them when they found out. He could imagine the headlines. He didn't give a crap what anyone had to say about it, but Connor would care. He'd seen in his eyes how much it had hurt every time someone called him 'plastic', even if he'd been unwilling to admit it because admitting it meant he had feelings at all. Since his deviancy, Connor was every bit the sensitive soul Hank had imagined he'd be. Becoming a circus freak would destroy him.

Or perhaps he wasn't giving Connor enough credit. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He was as badass and talented as he was sweet, and had proven himself on more than one occasion. No, perhaps he'd be fine. They'd be fine. If they could just get out of this Cyberlife recall bullshit, maybe they could have a future…

The train started to slow. "They've found us," Connor said, and Hank sensed the sorrow in his voice. Helicopter rotors sounded above them, and Hank realized Connor was right. The game was up. There was nowhere else to go.

Connor slipped out of Hank's embrace and dressed. Hank half-heartedly slipped back into his shirt and pants. He wished he still had a gun in his hand. They could kill themselves with it, at least, and make sure Cyberlife got nothing out of the deal.

Boots on the roof. Hank took Connor's hand as the train came to a standstill. The doors flew open and the light blinded them, but Hank could hear the dozen guns being raised to point at them. He pulled Connor close, hoping to shield him with his body. Perhaps Connor could still get away if Hank sacrificed himself here.

"Hold your fire!" Hank raised his arm to block some of the light and saw Kamski in the background, ambling towards them. "Deal's off. Seems the ACLU is quite interested in your case, and a judge has just granted a restraining order on handing you over to Cyberlife." Chloe stood next to him, arm interlinked with his, and smiled at Connor and Hank. "Until some legal issues can be resolved, you're free, Connor. I can't make any guarantees, of course, but public opinion seems to be in your favor. I'd say you stand a pretty good chance of making it out of this alive." He managed a thin smile, and Hank realized a few things in a flash of inspiration: Chloe was deviant, and stood beside Kamski of her own free will. She was in a relationship with him, one that she had chosen, regardless of what Hank thought about the guy and his dubious treatment of her.

He and Connor weren't the first android and human pair, and Kamski had intervened because of that. Had he known before Connor had even turned deviant that there was some spark between them? Had he seen Hank's lingering gaze on Connor by the pool, the fear in his eyes that Connor might shoot Chloe and prove himself to be a machine without empathy after all?

Kamski nodded as the SWAT team disbanded and went their own separate ways. He walked up to them and leaned into Hank's ear. "I knew he'd never shoot, Lieutenant Anderson. Or I'd never have taken the risk." He clapped Hank on the shoulder. "I wish you luck. The media's going to have a field day when they realize what deviancy truly means for human relationships. By then it will be too late. Besides, people are suckers for a good love story. I think you'll find public opinion will come around." He walked away with Chloe, leaving Hank and Connor standing in the railcar, the calm at the center of a swirling storm.

"Let's go home," Hank said. Connor nodded, and they walked out of the railyard and onto the street, where they hailed a taxi. Hank kept Connor's hand in his, not letting go until he could be sure that he wasn't dreaming.

***

Hank fed Sumo and fell asleep in front of the television with his head on Connor's shoulder. He woke with a start to find he'd drooled a little on Connor's sleeve. The news was still on.

_"President Warren has canceled the Cyberlife deal in the wake of a judge's decision to block the handoff of the RK800 android known as 'Connor' while a decision on its human rights is reached. The President has expressed disappointment that a deal could not be reached, and Cyberlife is looking into alternative options to keep its business operations open while the matter of android rights is up for debate. More on this story as it comes in."_

"Good morning, Hank." Connor cupped his cheek in one hand and kissed Hank fiercely on the lips. Hank smiled, a feeling of warmth spreading through his body at the pleasant wakeup.

"Mmm. You're the best alarm clock," Hank teased.

"The PD has tried to call you ten times. I informed them you were sleeping. Apparently, Perkins has decided not to press for a formal reprimand for the scuffle at the office. He's been reassigned to a much bigger case that will make or break his career. Furthermore, Gavin has retracted his complaint of assault at Ortiz's house, saying he tripped and fell."

"What? Why?"

Connor smiled. "I gave Gavin a tip on his investigation when he bundled me into the car. I was able to intercept and record the entire call at the house, and Gavin was able to bust the operation. He's going to receive an award."

"Why did you do that? Gavin wanted you dead." Hank scratched his beard, confused.

"Red ice hurts innocent people and destroys families. Regardless of my feelings on Gavin, giving him that tip and getting the drugs off the street was the right thing to do."

"Connor… You were thinking of me, weren't you?"

"Yes."

Hank pressed Connor down into the couch cushions with a kiss. "You're still in those bloodied clothes. We need to get you out of those." He unbuttoned Connor's shirt, kissing his way down his chest. He didn't know how things had ended up this way, but he was grateful beyond belief. Today was a new day, the first day of the rest of their lives, and he was determined not to waste a moment of it.


End file.
